1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, apparatus, and methods for product testing and more particularly relates to systems, apparatus, and methods for collecting failure data.
2. Description of the Related Art
An important phase in the product development lifecycle is product testing. Through product testing, portions of a product that require correction and configuration can be identified. An important step in the product testing phase is failure data collection. Collecting failure data enables the analysis of a product's performance and the formation of additional product development strategies.
Though current failure data collection solutions collect failure data, there exist certain problems. For example, collecting failure data in a test system involving multiple devices often requires an individual to log into each device and collect the failure data logs there from. As the number of devices of a system increases, so does the time and resources required to collect failure data. The failure data collection process is further delayed as the failure data collected from each device often must be inputted or otherwise communicated to an additional device or system for analysis. As the time and resources required for failure data collection increases, the time and resource required to test and develop a product also increases.